Bravery
by Magick
Summary: what happens when Kari decides to tell ken how she feels? a short lil fic, and my first digimon fic, yeah!


The digidestined were down at a local hangout, both the new and the old. They were giving Mimi a going away party, the night before she was leaving for the USA. 'Oh man..' Kari thought to herself, gazing over at Ken with wistful eyes. Davis the child genius were chatting, while their digimon sat on the floor, munching on some snacks that Yolei had brought. "Hey, Kari, are you ok?" came the voice from behind her, and the brunette turned around in surprise, from being broken from her daze. "Oh..hey Sora." she said, wringing her hands nervously in her lap. The older girl grabbed her hand, and beckoned Yolei and Mimi to come with her, as she dragged Kari to a small room acroos the room.   
  
"Alright, Kari, we're your friends, so what's wrong?" Yolei asked her, as they sat in the small alcove, Kari just stared at her hands, not meeting the gaze of any of her closest friends. "Yeah, come on, you can trust us!" Mimi piped up, laying a well-manicured hand on her friend's slender shoulder. Kari sighed deeply, and looked around, the door was closed, and so she said quietly, secure in the fact that nobody could hear. "I'm in love." she said finally, earning a volley of shocked looks from the other girls in the room. "With WHO? And who ever he is, you gotta tell him!" Yolei said, grinning.  
"Ken...." the small girl mumbled, tears stinging her eyes. Sora looked from Mimi to Yolei, to the Kari, who sat, surrounded by the taller girls. Mimi smirked, and went to the door, followed by the other two, leaving Kari to sit alone in the alcove.   
  
The bearer of the crest of Light stared down at her hands, when she was again interrupoted, by the opening of the alcove door. Mimi and Sora pushed a bewildered Ken into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "They said you wanted to talk to me?" he asked after a long moment, sitting on a folding chair in front of her. Kari mentally cursed herself for telling the others, and she just shrugged. "N-no...I didn't want to..." she said, stumbling over her words. Ken raised an eyebrow and stood, reaching for the door. Kari remained staring down at her lap, tears slipping down her cheeks. Ken sighed and said in a softer voice, "What's wrong, Kari?" She just shook her head, never looking up until he spoke again. "Kari, tell me now, or never tell me." he said finally, opening the door a fraction of an inch.   
'oh no, oh no!' she swore to herself, her thoughts running a million miles an hour inside her mind. She gathered all her courage together, and took a deep, shuddery breath. "I love you Ken.." she said softly, as her tears plashed onto her hands, folded in her lap.   
  
Outside the room, Yolei, Mimi, and Sora had their ears pressed to the door, waiting for his answer. Ken sat back down, nervously shaking his head. "I'm sorry....but....I'm already with someone." he said gently, trying to break the news to her as gently as possible. kari felt as though her heart were breaking clean in half, and her breath came in shuddery gasps, as she tried to stop her tears. "Who?" she said softly, praying to any and every god that it wasen't who she thought it was. But, as luck, or cruel fate, would have it, it was. "Her name is Cassidy," he said slowly, knowing this last blow would be a crushing one. Cassidy had been one of Kari's best friends since preschool. "This changes everything." she said in a small voice, Ken just shook his head.  
"No, it dosen't have to, now I know.....nothing will change, we'll still be friends." He said it with a smile on his face, though they both knew, deep down, that it would change everything.  
  
Tai looked up as Ken left the small alcove, and returned to his chat with Davis as though nothing had happened. It didn't take long for him to find out the truth of the matter from Sora, just before she went to console her hysterical friend. "How dare you!" he yelled angrily, standing in front of Ken like an imposing Goliath. Ken looked him in the eye and shrugged. "This kind of thing happens, Tai.." Matt said, grabbing his friend's arm and dragging him back to one of the small couches that dotted the room.   
  
All of the female digidestined crowded into the alcove, saying words of support, they had turned on the radio, hoping to hear some music to raise her spirits.  
  
Everytime our eyes meet  
this feeling inside me  
is almost more than I can take...  
  
Crooned the singer on the radio, Lonestar's song Amazed. This sent the small brunette into a new fit of tears. "Everytime I think of him, this song comes on..." she said in a broken voice, cracked with sobs. Mimi looked at her watch and sighed softly, "I have to be going soon..." she said, looking out the door. Soon the whole group was sobbing and hugging eachother, "I'll miss you Mimi!" Kari and Sora cried, hugging their friend.   
"Hey, is this an all-girl moment, or can anyone join in?" came a voice from the door. The troupe of girls looked up, to see Matt standing in the doorway. His jaunty smile made them smile, and soon their had the only male folded into a giant hug.   
  
"Bye Mimi!!!" Kari and Yolei called, as she and Sora drove off.   
"Bye you guys, it'll work out ok Kari!" she yelled back. Sora had decided to spend one last night at her best friend's house, and soon, only Ken, and Kari, and Davis, and Tai were left. "Come on Kari, we're gonna be late." Tai said, tossing her jacket at his younger sister. She caught it half-heartedly, smiling. But the smile never seemed to reach her eyes, which had lost their usual sparkle. Davis was the only one who noticed though.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the charas, x-cept for Cassidy. and I don't own Lonestar's song either.  
  
  
well, that's my very first fic, I know it was weird, but o well.. reviews people! 


End file.
